


Fuck you but seriously I need you.

by Aurigureyder



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a aly and aj song, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Angst, I really need more otayuri, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Songfic, not that angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurigureyder/pseuds/Aurigureyder
Summary: Yuri finds out Otabek has to marry a woman.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang (Implied), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov (implied), Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Fuck you but seriously I need you.

Yuri woke up with the first sun rays on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and it hit him. It's been a year. All the pain and sadness of his past had led to this day; every fight, every little battle, every single minute away seemed like a dream whithin a dream. A year. It felt like an eternity and at the same time it felt like yesterday.

*

_Yuri was nineteen back then. He'd been dating Otabek for three years by then. Their friendship since Barcelona turned slowly into a romantic relationship, though they had kept it just for them. Yuri was sixteen when they started dating and they didn't want people intruding and pointing at the difference of age -which honestly wasn't that big, Yuuri's and Victor's was bigger- and the fact that Yuri was underage and Otabek wasn't._

_So they decided to keep it secret; pretending on public that they were nothing but friends was fucking difficult. Only a few people knew about their relationship: Yuuri, Victor, Mila, Yakov and fucking JJ. Seriously, Yuri didn't know why Otabek could stand that idiot._

_And it was so much harder to deal with all the stupid girls who went on flirting with Otabek. Yuri really wanted to show off his boyfriend, but they had agreed on see where things were going between them._

_Yuri wasn't the needy kind of guy but the hell he loved to jump onto Otabek's arms, he liked to cuddle and pretend that he was mad after all the flirting just because his boyfriend was indulgent with him; Otabek usually said Yuri was like a cat, bad-tempered but loved attention so much. They were an unusual pair but they were like fire together._

_Neither of them had told their families about their relationship, though. Yuri knew that Otabek hadn't even came out to his parents. He tried to be understanding with him, though. It wasn't easy for him as his country was more outdated towards gay people. Yuri himself wasn't so sure of telling his grandparent about it either._

_Either way, they had a nice relationship. Being both top skaters and traveling a lot made theirs a long-distance relationship, which was easier to hide from the press and fans. They would text each other everyday and face-time every weekend. They also visited each other whenever they could._

_The last visit before they decided to go public and finally move in together was on Yuri's 19th birthday. As usual, Otabek was a few days earlier to spend more time together._

_*_

_Otabek seemed off when he arrived to St. Petesburg but Yuri thought it was because of the flight so he let it go at first. However, his mood did not change much the following day._

_"Beka, is there something bothering you?" Yuri was concerned on his boyfriend's strange mood. He wasn't even paying attention to Yuri's cat pictures and that was really odd._

_"Nothing, love". He answered, yet he wasn't good at lying and Yuri could easily read him._

_"That's a lie. Now tell me"._

_"Seriously-"_

_"Beka don't bullshit me. You're being weird". Yuri looked at him, he tried not to be mad but it was getting on his nerves. "Tell me, what's wrong?"_

_Otabek sighed, trying to find the courage to finally speak his mind._

_"You know about my country's ideas towards gay people, right?"_

_"Yeah, we've talked about it many times. So?"_

_"And I've told you about my parents". Otabek added, Yuri still didn't see why it was bothering him now. They had had that conversation before._

_"What does that have to do with your mood?"_

_"My parents..." Otabek sighed again. "They want me to get marry"._

_"...So?"_

_"To a woman". He finished, expecting some kind of reaction from Yuri but as he didn't say anything. He kept on talking. "They have engaged me to one. We've been engaged for years now and they want us to marry soon"._

_He finally had said it. Why didn't he do it before? He wasn't sure. It never seemed like a good time to do it. He didn't even feel like he was engaged to someone, though. He didn't know the woman he was supposed to get married with._

_On the other hand, Yuri felt betrayed. Otabek wasn't surprised that he was mad at him._

_"When were you planning on telling me this?" Yuri wanted to stay calm but he didn't even realized he was crying out of anger. "TELL ME WHY THE FUCK YOU KEPT THAT FROM ME? IT'S BEEN YEARS, OTABEK, WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS"._

_"It never seemed like the right time". The black-haired answered. "How would have you reacted if I had came to you and tell you 'hey, you know what I'm engaged to some chick I don't know, by the way I like you, would you be my boyfriend?'"_

_"You could have at least told me that I was a fucking PARAMOUR!"_

_"Yuri you are not-" Otabek tried to touch Yuri's face but he turned away._

_"When?" He asked. "When are you supposed to marry her?"_

_Otabek touched his forehead, avoiding Yuri's gaze._

_"Answer me". He demanded._

_"Next week"._

_"You know what? Fuck this shit". Yuri snapped at him. "Go back to your stupid country and marry a girl you don't know and have many fucking ugly children, and then go fuck yourself. I don't care"._

_"Yura..."_

_"No, Otabek. No". He walked towards the door. "I don't wanna see you when I get back. You were going to break up with me anyway, weren't you?"_

_Otabek could hear his voice breaking as he speak but didn't answer._

_When Yuri arrived later that night, there was no one on his apparment but Potya and a note over the table. **"**_ **_I'm sorry"_.**

_He sat down on the floor, his back pressed against the wall. He covered his face with both hands and started crying right there on the darkness. He felt miserable, stupid, broken. And he already missed Otabek. His sobs broke the silence on the room for a few minutes, or could they have been hours? He wasn't sure._

_Yuri wanted to call Otabek so bad and beg him not to marry and at the same time he wanted to fucking punch him and them himself for being so damn stupid. Yet his pride would not let him call him. He wasn't going to._

_He stayed there, sat on the cold floor, crying at times, looking at the window, petting Potya until the firsts sunrays bathed the room._

_There was a knock on his door. He thought it was his mind playing with him for the lack of sleep and the horrible headache he had for crying but there it was again._

_So he stood up and opened. It was Otabek._

_He thought of closing the door on his nose, which Otabek was expecting to happen. But he didn't. He didn't let him into the apparment either._

_"Shouldn't you be getting married?"_

_"Fuck that crap". He said and grabbed Yuri's waist, getting him closer. "And fuck my parents as well. I don't want to marry some girl I don't know and have fucking ugly children"._

_He looked so determined, so confident. Yuri, however, felt vulnerable and didn't want to trust him._

_"What about the part on which you fuck yourself?" Yuri joked since Otabek had repeated him the exact thing he told him the previous day._

_"Oh you could do that yourself"._

_"If you do that it could backfire you". Yuri sighed, wrapping his arms round Otabek's neck. "You know, all the 'fuck my parents' rebel thing"._

_"So what?"_

_There was silence between them for a moment. Yuri was the first one to break up._

_"What will happen when you tell them and they don't like it?" He asked. "I don't want to be a mistake, I don't want you to blame me when they turn their backs on you for loving a man"._

_"If they do that then it's their fault". The taller man answered. "I love you, Yura. How something so perfect like loving you could ever be a mistake?"_

_Yuri felt like crying again when they lips met again on a kiss. It was everything he needed. Otabek being brave enough to take a step for them._

_"Happy birthday". Otabek whispered over Yuri's lips, not wanting to stop kissing him._

_"Shut the fuck up". He answered as he dragged Otabek inside and closed the door behind them._

_*_

_The events that followed that day were kind of dramatic, kind of not that dramatic. First, Otabek went back to Almaty to break the engagement._

_As expected, his parents didn't take well the news. So his trip was rather short, he returned to Russia as soon as he got in order his personal issues regarding his parents and his career._

_Yuri wanted to formally present him as his boyfriend to his grandparent. That went a lot better, the old man somehow he already knew Yuri was into men and gave them his blessing._

_Once they had dealt with their families, the only thing left for them was to announce their relationship to the public._

_Which, honestly, could have been worse. There were supporters as well as homofobic pricks. Yet it was done, and them both were happy to be on the same page. It's not like they had to deal with it alone, anyway; even though many turned their back on them, they still had each other. And their friends._

_Fucking stupid JJ was the first one on showing his support on social media when they went public._

> _**@Jjleroy!15** Have known these two love birds for quite some time. Haven't met a couple so perfectly made for each other except for me and Isabella. Hope you guys invite me to the wedding, I'm pretty sure Yuri would look nice in a wedding dress. #goals #gladyoufinallyworkitout #seeyouintheice_
> 
> _**@yuri-plisetsky** Fuck you._

_Yuri didn't know if he still hated him but he was actually glad for his words._

_Of course Victor and Katsuki were there when they decided to go public, they adviced them and gave them their full support. Not to mention that them both were practically jumping of happiness when they told them they had decided to stop hiding the nature of their relationship._

_Everything that happened next just helped to make their relationship stronger. They agreed never keep secrets from each other again. Otabek still felt sort of guilty for lying to Yuri about his engagement, later them both talk about it again._

_"I was scared". Otabek admitted. "That you wouldn't accept me if I told you. I also wanted to forget that I was engaged, I never met said woman so..."_

_"You are an idiot". Yuri interrupted him. "But whatever, it doesn't matter anymore"._

_"I'm not marrying anyone but you"._

_"Did you just proposed?"_

_"Maybe"._

*

Yuri turned to face the man at his side and smiled soflty. He traced every detail he loved in him. His dark hair, his nose, his lips, his stoic expression even when sleeping, and slowly kissed his lips.

"Mmmh. Morning". Otabek said without opening his eyes as he put his hand on Yuri's waist and kissed him again. 

Yuri moved closer to him, feeling his heart beating as faster as when he told him he loved him for the first time. 

"Do ever you regret it?" Yuri asked in a soft voice, looking him in the eye. 

Otabek didn't need to ask for clarification to the question. He just smiled and took Yuri's hand to kiss it, keeping his eyes on him.

"No, Yura". He answered more confident than he's ever been. "I did not regret it back then, and I do not do it now. Nor I will do it tomorrow. I love you more than anything, and I would choose you over and over again".

"I love you too, Beka". Yuri smiled. "I think you should marry me and have beautiful children".

"And fuck myself?"

"No, and fuck _me_ ". 

"Idiot".

"You love me".

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes". 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post this for a very long time and it seemed like the perfect time now.  
> Hope you like it.


End file.
